Sigo Enamorada de Tí
by LetyVk
Summary: Habia roto mi relacion con Kendrick por culpa de un malentendido por mi parte,era mejor estar así,auque en el fondo me moria por estar con el...que pasara?habra reconciliacion?o segiremos igual?leelo y averigua nuestro futuro...


**iSigo Enamorada de Tí...**

**Otra vez de nuevo en otra solitaria habitación de hotel,un día más,sin salir para nada,solo tenía ganas de quedarme encerrada para siempre.**

**Salí al balcón para despejarme y relajarme un poco.**

**Dejé que el viento acariciara mi cara con su suave susurro.**

**Miré el reloj y vi que ya era la hora de cenar.**

**Bajé al comedor y busqué la mesa más alejada del bullicio...**

**No queria que nadie me hablara,queria estar sola y en silencio.**

**Mi silencio acabó cuando apareció Brian Kendrick en el comedor.**

**Salí corriendo del comedor,pero una mano me hizo frenar en seco.**

**-Lety,donde vas?**

**-Brian,dejame,no quiero hablar contigo.**

**-Por qué no quieres hablar?**

**-No me apetece revolver el tema,sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.**

**-Lo sé,pero lo que te dije no iba en serio.**

**-Esperas que me trague esa excusa barata...?estás muy equivocado.**

**-Lety,por favor,perdóname.**

**-No,Brian,no quiero perdonarte...**

**-Solo dime por qué no me perdonas...**

**-Lo que dijiste sobre mí me dolío muchísimo.**

**-Fué una broma,un chiste.**

**-Una broma de mal gusto.**

**-Lo siento mi niña...**

**-No soy tu niña...si pretendes ir de bueno te equivocas...**

**Salgo del comedor y Brian me sigue detrás,se que me esta siguiendo pero yo paso de el al ascensor y le cierro las puertas en las narices,el sin pensarselo dos veces,sube por las escaleras hasta el 4 piso que es donde yo tengo mi habitación.**

**Salgo del ascensor,y alli estaba Brian esperandome apoyado en la pared.**

**Le eché una mirada de las que matan...**

**-Que haces tu aqui!!?**

**-Quiero que hablemos de lo nuestro.**

**-Brian David Kendrick lo nuestro esta muerto y enterrado.**

**-Intentemoslo...(con cara de bueno)por favor...**

**-No,no y no...olvidamé!!**

**-No puedo olvidarte...lo he intentado pero es imposible...**

**-Yo si te he olvidado...(mentirosa aun sientes algo por él)**

**De repente Marta sale de su habitación al ver tanto griterío...**

**Nos ve discutiendo y se acerca para mediar entre nosotros.**

**-Chicos,chicos...por favor,dejar de discutir.**

**-Eres un cabezota.**

**-Y tú una idiota**

**-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh parad yaaaaaaaaaaa!!explicarme que ha pasado.**

**-Lety,no quiere darme una oportunidad.**

**-Es que no te la mereces en absoluto.**

**-A ver si es por lo que os pasó,deberíais haberlo solucionado.**

**-Yo le he pedido perdón pero ella no quiere perdonarme.**

**-No lo pienso hacer.**

**-Os digo una cosa...**

**-Que?(a dúo)**

**-Dejar el tema que pareceis unos niñ,tu sigues queriendo a Brian.**

** y no...**

**-Y tu Brian sigues queriendo a Lety?**

**-Después de la gilipollez que cometí si aun la quiero.**

**-Jajajaja...quieres que me crea eso?vas listo!!**

**-Lety,te estoy hablando en serio.**

**-Brian,tu nunca me has hablado en serio...**

**-Lety estoy hablando en serio.**

**-Brian olvidame...**

**-Lety,y si te lo está diciendo con el corazón?**

**-Brian nunca dice las cosas en serio...todo le parece un chiste.**

**-Incluso vuestra relación?**

**-Exactamente...**

**De repente aparece Big Show saliendo del ascensor.**

**Marta al verle sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho**

**.**

**-Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**-Hola!!**

**-Como estais?**

**-Bien,aunque ellos precisamente bien no están.**

**-Eso es verdad.**

**-Habéis discutido de nuevo?**

**-Sí.**

**-Si me disculpais tengo que irme a ós.**

**-Adiós.**

**-Lety,no ves que Brian está intentando hacer lo posible por estar contigo?**

**-Me dá igual lo que haga,el lo dejó clarísimo,yo no era lo suficiente buena como novia.**

**-Sabes que no lo dijo en serio...**

**-Que tu propio novio te diga eso,duele y mucho...**

**-Lety,no seas tan dura con él...**

**-Soy así con el por que se lo merece...Os dejo voy a echarme un rato en la cama..Adiós.**

**-Adiós...**

**-Marta,te invito a un helado...quieres venir?**

**-Por supuesto que sí.**

**-Pues vamonos....(sin dejar de sonreirla ni un momento)**

**-Gracias por la invitación.**

**-De nada,a una chica tan dulce y wapa como tu,no podría negarle nunca nada...**

**En mi habitación,dando vueltas en la cama,pensando en la discusión que había mantenido con Brian minutos antes,en el pasillo del hotel.**

**Por qué le había dicho que no le queria?por qué estaba haciendome la dura?estába sacando la Lety macarra que llevaba dentro y lo estaba pagando cón él....**

**En el fondo se lo merecía por haberme dejado.**

**En otra parte del hotel Marta y Paul tomaban un helado en la terracita del hotel.**

**-Marta,sabes una cosa...**

**-Que cosa?**

**-Estás preciosa esta tarde.**

**-Gra...gracias...-dijo Marta super colorada-**

**-De nada,me encantas cuando te pones colorada.**

**-Anda,anda...que cosas dices...-entre risas-**

**-Bueno,nunca te han dicho que tienes una sonrisa muy bonita?-sonrie-**

**-No,asi tan directamente no me lo han dicho nunca...**

**-Soy el 1 para mi es un honor decirtelo.**

**-Gracias...-le das un sorbo al granizado-**

**-Marta,quiero hacerte una pregunta personal...puedo?**

**-Claro que puedes...Adelante.**

**-Quieres ser mi novia?**

**-Sí,si quiero ser tu novia.**

**De repente Paul se acerca a Marta y le da un dulce beso del que ella no pudo resistirse,ni quiso resistirse a la tentación de besar a Paul.**

**Después del beso,Paul abrazó a marta entre sus brazos mientras que Marta se dejaba mimar...**

**No importaba que la gente les mirara y cuchichearan,ellos solo querian estar juntos y quererse hasta no poder mas...**

**Se quedaron en silencio mientras que Paul le decia que ella era lo más importante para el y que no le iba pasar nada por qué el no dejaria que le pasara nada a su pequeña princesita llamada Marta..**

**En el gimnasio Brian no estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo,por qué estaba pensando en como arreglar las cosas con su hasta entonces novia Lety.**

**Ezequiel le dio un toque.**

**-Brian,deja lo que estés haciendo y ven un momento.**

**-Que quieres...-secandose la cara con una toalla-**

**-Que te ocurre hoy?no estas concentrado,no eres el mismo de siempre.**

**-Tengo un problema personal...-sentandose en las escaleras-**

**-A ver cuentamé...**

**-Es por Lety.-bebe de la botella-**

**-No consigues arreglarlo con ella.**

**-No,ella es la que no quiere...pero yo si quiero arreglarlo.**

**-Ya sabes como es Lety...**

**-Lo sé pero ha cambiado,ya no es la misma.**

**-Brian,se está haciendo la dura para ocultar el miedo que tiene de perderte.**

**-Ella lo que quiere es perderme de vista.-bebe agua de la botella-**

**-No,ella no quiere perderte,ella quiere ver si lo que sientes por ella es verdadero.**

**-Entonces por eso está así conmgo.**

**-Claro que sí vete e intenta arreglarlo con vemos mañós.**

**-Adiós.**

**Marta y Paul hablan de nosotros para ver que soluciones nos pueden dar para así solucionar nuestro problema.**

**Paul le da un sorbo a su granizado.**

**-Lety por qué crees que está asi con Brian?**

**-Simplemente lo hace para ver si Brian la quiere de verdad.**

**-El está haciendo lo posible por volver con ella.**

**-Pero Lety lo oculta haciendose la dura y diciendo que ya no le quiere.**

**-En el fondo le quiere...**

**-Y teme perderle,Brian es el unico chico por el que Lety daría su vida.**

**-Por qué dices eso?**

**-Lety conoce a Brian desde que era pequeña y sabe perfectamente como es.**

**-Asi que para Lety,Brian es como un hermano.**

**-Sí,le quiere muchisimo,pero a veces le saca de quicio y eso es lo que la mosquea.**

**Saliendo de la habitación,me encontré con Brian de frente.**

**No tenia ganas ni de mirarle a la cara.**

**Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a las escaleras para hablar.**

**-Lety,que te ocurre?por qué eres así conmigo?**

**.-A mi nada,y si soy asi por que tengo miedo.**

**-Miedo de que?**

**-De perderte...**

**-De perderme?**

**-Sí,mi inseguirdad hace que actúe asi..**

**-Lety,se que no eres asi,temes que te hagan daño.**

**-Sí,lo siento,de verdad,soy una idiota.**

**-Eres mi idiota favorita.**

**-Me perdonas?**

**-Perdonada estás!!**

**-De momento,amigos,ok?**

**-Ok.**

**Por la noche,Paul acompaña a Marta a su habitacion.**

**Marta estaba encantadisima con la super cita que había tenido con Paul alias Peluxito.**

**Paul acompañó a Marta.**

**Marta se fue al cuarto de baño a cambiarse.**

**10 minutos mas tarde aparecia en la habitacion.**

**Se echo en la cama y dejó que Paul la tapara con mimo y dulzura..**

**Se despidieron con un dulce beso.**

**Y el le guiño el ojo a modo de despedida,cerró la puerta y se fué.**

**A la mañana siguiente,Marta entra en el comedor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acercó a su chico para darle un beso de buenos días.**

**Paul abrazó a Marta dulcemente de la cintura,y no dejó que esta se marchara de su lado.**

**Marta le sonreia sin dejar de mirar esos increibles ojos azules que tenia su chico,no estaba dispuesta a que nadie le interrumpiera ese momento tan romántico en el desayuno.**

**En ese instante aparecía su mejor amiga Lety en el comedor,como siempre sola y sin nadie con quien hablar.**

**Marta la llama pero Lety no la escucha.**

**Paul le dice a Marta que si quiere hablar con Lety,que vaya que el la esperará para desayunar juntos.**

**Marta le dice que de acuerdo,se levanta de la silla y antes de irse le planta un beso a Paul.**

**Y este sin cortarse le da una palmadita en el trasero.**

**Marta llega a la mesa donde estaba Lety desayunando...**

**-Hey Lety!!**

**-Hola...**

**-Uy que cara...**

**-Solo te voy a decir 1 cosa...he perdonado a Brian.**

**-Eso es genial!!**

**-Lo és,pero no es todo tan bonito como piensas...**

**-Todavía piensas que puede jugartela con otra?**

**-Pues claro,no ves como tontea con cualquier chica que se le acerca!!**

**-Lo hace para ponerte celosa.**

**-Y que te crees...que no me muero de ganas de estar con él?**

**-Se que te mueres de ganas,pero dale tiempo.**

**-Ok,nena te llama Paul vete con el...**

**-De ós.**

**-Adiós.**

**Marta vuelve al lado de Paul.**

**Paul mira a Marta con cara de preocupación.**

**Pero este le da un beso a modo de saludo.**

**-No hay nada que arreglar.**

**-Por qué dices eso?**

**-Lety sigue pensando en que Brian puede hacerle otra jugarreta.**

**-Es normal que piense eso...(la abraza)**

**-Brian debería cambiar.**

**-Pero aunque cambie seguirá siendo un ligon.**

**-O hasta que lo cambie Lety!!**

**-Lety,haría eso?**

**-No sabes de lo que Lety es capaz de hacer por amor...**

**-Pero yo si que lo se lo que puedo hacer por ti...**

**Te coge de la cintura y sin mediar palabra,te lleva fuera del hotel donde os espera un magnífico coche negro...**

**Marta mira a Paul sin saber que decir,este la coje de la mano y la mete en el coche.**

**El coche arrancó sin rumbo fijo.**

**Dentro del coche Marta se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de Paul,suspirando sin parar.**

**Paul mimaba a su pequeña princesa como no lo habia hecho con nunguna otra chica.**

**Sentía dentro de él,que Marta era la chica indicada para pasar el resto de su vida juntos.**

**El coche se paró en seco,y la pareja salió del coche.**

**Marta al ver que se encontraban en el aeropuerto,intentó decir algo,pero Paul la silencio con un beso en los labios.**

**Dentro del avión,todo era lujo y comodidad,queria que su pequeña princesa se sintiera lo mas comoda y a gusto posible.**

**Una vez a solas,Paul le confesó el destino de su viaje,que mejor lugar para estar a solas que en el lugar mas mágico de la tierra...**

**No era otro que sabia que su chica era fan del mundo Disney,queria que se sintiera como la mejor prcesa del mejor cuento de hadas más escrito.**

**Una vez llegado a su destino ,y para hacerlo más magico y romántico,hizo que su chica tuviera la mejor habitación de todo el complejo turístico de Dineyorld.**

**Tenía la habitación en frente del castillo de la Bella y la Bestia,Marta al ver esa e rme sorpresa, pudo evitar que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla...**

**Paul la abrazó fuertemente mientras la llenaba de besos y decia que la amaba con locura.**

**Nunca nadie habia hecho semente locura por ella,aun asi se sentía la niña más afortunada del mundo...**

**No pudo resistir la tentación de llamar a su mejor amiga y contarselo.**

**-Hola Lety!!**

**-Hola Marta...-contestó Lety sin demasiadas ganas-**

**-Adivina donde estoy?**

**-En la habitación con Paul alias peluxito...**

**-No...estoy en Disneyworld con él!!**

**-Que alegría nena,me alegro mucho por tí!!**

**-Gracias tata.Y tu con Brian que?**

**-De nada,Nada nena,seguimos en punto muerto.**

**-Sigue tonteando con las chicas?**

**-Sí,yo ya no se que hacer...estoy desesperada.**

**-Haz tú lo mismo...asi verá y comprenderá lo mucho que te duele que haga eso.**

**-Nena he tomado una decisión...**

**-Que decidisión?**

**-Dejarle a su aire y yo desaparecer de su vida para siempre.**

**-No,nena..tú vas a pelear como una jabata para volver con Brian.**

**-Para qué voy a pelear?no vale la pena...**

**-Lety,no kiero que tires la toalla,lucha como lo hiciste cuando quisiste salir con él.**

**-Marta,las cosas han cambiado,y no hay vuelta atrás...Te dejo...Adiós.**

**-Adiós.**

**Colgué el telefono,y me tumbé en la cama.**

**No podía estar mas en aquella habitación.**

**Queria escapar de aquella prisión en la que estaba metida.**

**Hice las maletas y me fui corriendo escaleras abajo...**

**Con tan mala suerte que llegué al hall y alli estaba Brian tonteando con Marysse.**

**Pasé de largo delante de sus propios ojos y el sin imutarse,estaba bastante entrenido con Marysse.**

**Paul London le dio un toque en la espalda y el se giró para ver que queria...**

**-Que quieres?**

**-Acabo de ver marcharse a Lety.**

**-Que!!?y me lo dices así de tranquilo!!?**

**-No queria molestarte estabas tan entretenido con Marysse,que pensé que Lety ya no te importaba.**

**-Lety me importa y más de lo que puedas pensar!!**

**Vuelvo al hotel,para dejarle una nota personal a Brian.**

**Me acerco a él y le doy la nota.**

**Me fuí a marchar pero el me retuvo.**

**Me miró con la misma cara que un niño pequeño cuando tiene miedo...**

**-Lety...-con un nudo en la garganta-**

**-Esto es para tí.-Le doy la nota-Leela cuando puedas...**

**-No te marches-con lágrimas en los ojos-**

**-Por qué no quieres que me marche?**

**-Te necesito...tanto te cuesta aceptarlo.**

**-Sí me quisieras no tontearias con la primera que se te pone a tiro!!-mirando a Marysse-**

**-Por favor...no te marches...quedaté-agarrandome de la mano-quedaté...**

**-No,Brian,no puedo quedarme,me estas haciendo daño día sí,día tambien...**

**-Letyyyyyyyyyy!!no te marches...!!-de rodillas y llorando a lágrima viva-**

**-Adiós Brian...**

**-Adiós mi niña...**

**En ese momento por megafonia sonaba a puro dolor de Son by four...**

**Hice un ademan de no llorar pero al final acabé llorando.**

**Esa canción me recordaba tantísimo a Brian...**

**Que decidí salir corriendo del hotel camino del aeropuerto...**

**Estaba haciendo lo correcto?no lo sé,pero sabía que asi lograria quitarme a Brian de mis pensamientos...**

**En ese momento Brian llamo a Marta para contarle que Lety se había marchado.**

**-Hola Brian,que tal?**

**-Mal,Marta,mal.**

**-Y eso que ha pasado?**

**-Lety se ha marchado.**

**-Se ha ido?a donde?**

**-A Madrid.**

**-No,Lety no puede haberse marchado asi como así.**

**-Sí,Marta se ha ido...-en ese momento rompe a llorar-**

**-Brian,deja de llorar,intentare llamarla para que regrese.**

**-No lo hará...lo sé...la conozco bastante bien y se qué no volverá.**

**-Está hecha un lío,ahora mismo no sabe si te quiere o no te quiere...**

**-Ella no me ama...pero yo a ella sí.**

**-La llamaré y hablare con lo que sea te ?**

**-Vale,gracias por ayudarme.**

**-De nada para eso estan los amigos.**

**-Lo se.**

**-Te ós.**

**-Adiós.**

**Esperando a embarcar en el avión,mientras leia una revista,el movil empezo a sonar.**

**Todavia me quedaba 1 hora para salir,miré quien me llamaba al movil y era mi amiga Marta.**

**Descolgué el telefono y empecé a charlar con ella,así me sería mas amena la espera.**

**-Hola peluxita!!**

**-Hola Lety!!**

**-Como estás?**

**-Enfadada.**

**-Enfadada,con quién?**

**-Contigo.**

**-Conmigo,por qué?**

**-Por qué estas siendo muy dura con el pobre Brian.**

**-Se lo merece por ir tonteando.**

**-Lety,el pobre está hecho polvo...**

**-Y que?si estuviera hecho polvo no iria tonteando por ahi con cualquiera.**

**De repente noto que me tocan el hombro,me doy la vuelta y alli estaba Brian.**

**Mientras Marta seguia con la charleta,yo estaba absorta en la mirada de Kendrick.**

**Hasta que marta me dio un toke.**

**-Lety!!**

**-Que!!?dime.**

**-Te has quedado callada.**

**-Si,por que Brian está aqui.**

**-Ha ido a buscarte?**

**-Si,pero ya se puede ir...**

**-Te dejo a ver si os .**

** haces aqui!!?-guardando el movil-**

**-No quiero que te vayas...**

**-Brian,si me quedo me haras más daño del que me haces...**

**-Te prometo que cambiaré si asi lo deseas...**

**-Brian eso ya me lo dijiste una vez,recuerdas?**

**Sin mediar palabra me da un beso.**

**Le empujo enfadada.**

**-Pero que haces!!?**

**-Darte un beso!!**

**-Eres tonto!!**

**-Soy tonto por qué te quiero.**

**-Brian por favor marchate.**

**-Lety,pequeña...-cogiendo mi rostro entre sus manos-mirame y dime que no me quieres...**

**-Brian...-mirandole-no me pidas que te diga eso...-con un nudo en la garganta-**

**-Lety,por favor dimelo sinceramente...me quieres?-acariciandome el rostro dulcemente-**

**-Brian por favor...-de nuevo con el nudo en la garganta-no me hagas estas cosas...-sin poder evitarlo le abrazo...-Brian...**

**En ese momento suena por megafonía mi vuelo para España.**

**Dejo de abrazar a Brian,me despido de el...**

**En el mismo instante en el que me iba Brian empezaba a llamarme...**

**Le ignoraba no queria oirle,queria marcharme de alli cuanto antes...**

**Llegué al mostrador donde estaba la azafata.**

**-Buenas tardes.**

**-Buenas tardes...**

**-Ese es Brian Kendrick?**

**-Si,es él.-en tono triste-**

**-Sois pareja?**

**-Ex pareja...**

**-Vaya lo siento mucho.**

**-No pasa nada...**

**-Lety,piensatelo por favor...**

**-Que quieres que me piense?-sin darme la vuelta-**

**-Si me amas...-mientras me agarraba de la cintura-dimelo aunque sea mentira...-susurrandomelo al oido-**

**-Brian,necesito estar 1 tiempo sola...necesito pensarlo seriamente...-le doy un beso-Adios...**

**-Adios...**

**Muchisimas horas despues ya estaba en España.**

**Llegué a casa cansadisima,me tumbe en el sofá.**

**Le dio un toke a Marta para que supiera que estaba en Madrid.**

**Entré en mi habitacion y rompí a llorar...**

**Cogí el telefono y llame a Brian...**

**-Diga?**

**-Brian,soy Lety...**

**-Lety,como estas?**

**-Mal...te echo terriblemente de menos...-con un nudo en la garganta-y tu?**

**-Regular,si me echas de menos por que te has ido?**

**-Queria saber que se siente al no tenerte cerca...pero ahora lo entiendo...-con un nudo en la garganta-**

**-Nena,no tienes remedio..-riendose-.**

**-Ninguno Brian,ninguno...**

**-Volveras?-en tono dudoso-**

**-Claro que voy a volver...**

**-Pensaba que me ibas a dejar en la estacada.**

**-Error!!somos amigos y a ti no te dejaria en la estacada...**

**-Eso significa que me darias 1 oportunidad?**

**-Segun te portes,estos días para mi han sido muy dificiles.**

**-Lety,te necesito...eres la unica mujer por la que lucharia y lo sabes...**

**-Brian por que se como eres si no...**

**-Si no que?**

**-Te mandaría al cuerno por lo que me has hecho pasar.**

**-Lo siento,de verdad de la buena verdadera.-entre risas-**

**-Me encanta tu risa...**

**-Lo se,me lo dices siempre.**

**-Te dejo que me voy a dormir...descansa...**

**-Adiós Lety...**

**-Adiós Brian...**

**1 mes despues vuelvo a Estados Unidos...**

**Al llegar al hotel,me di cuenta de que las cosas iban a cambiar.**

**Esperé en el hall a que Brian bajara de su habitacion...**

**No me equivocaba en absoluto alli estaba bajando Brian las escaleras.**

**Al verme,se acercó a mi corriendo y sin saludarme me dió un abrazo.**

**Habia algo distinto en su mirada,se le notaba tranquilo...**

**-Has vuelto!!**

**-Si,he vuelto!!**

**-Que alegría que me das!!**

**-Estas contentillo.**

**-Si pq has vueltooo!!**

**-Vale,vale...tranquilo.**

**-Que quieres que hagamos?**

**-Yo descansar!!**

**-Puedo quedarme contigo?**

**-Vale,pero quietecito...**

**Brian no hacia nada mas que ponerme caretos para romper el hielo y el silencio que reinaba en mi habitación.**

**No podia creer que hiciera eso solo para verme sonreir.**

**Tengo que decir que me encantaba que hiciera eso.**

**Era mi debilidad ver a Brian hacer el tonto,era mi "payasito".**

**Me dolia todo y tenia unas agujetas terribles pero el seguia haciendome caretos y bromas.**

**Aunque el no lo supiera me estaba conquistando poquito a poco.**

**-Brian tu no te cansas nunca de hacer el tonto?**

**-No,si dejara de hacer el tonto,no sería yo.**

**-Te echado muchisimo de menos.**

**-De verdad.-sonriendo.- **

**-Sí,sabes que no podria vivir sin esa carita tan linda que tienes.**

**-Colorado.-Exajeradaaaaaaaaaa!!.-abrazandome.-**

**-Exajerada,que va!!ni tampoco podria vivir sin esa sonrisa,ni esos ojazos azules.-cogiendole de la mano.-**

**-En ese instante,Brian se acercó a mí para darme un beso super dulce.-Te amo Lety.-dijo entre susurros.-**

**-Te amo Brian.-dije mirandole a los ojos.-**

**-Volvemos por fi?**

**-Si,un dia mas sin tí y me muero.**

**-Shhhh...-me silenció con un beso.-**

**-Este niño me tiene loquita...-pensando.- **


End file.
